Que seja eterno enquanto dure
by 40 Gyga
Summary: O tempo que temos sozinhos nos faz refletir o que tudo significa para nós... Com a luz do luar como guia... tentamos descobrir o que se esconde no interior de nossas mentes...Uma única noite pode ser eterna quando olhamos no fundo de nossa alma...


**Que seja eterno enquanto dure **

Oi gente... cá estou ... escrevendo uma fic... mas sem a menor inspiração... bem... mas ... eu tenho um bom motivo para isso... HOJE É O NIVER DA MINHA MAMINHA!!! PARABÉNS YUKI-CHAN!!!!... bem .. eu realmente me esforcei, mas acho que não fez muita diferença..... estou com uma baita gripe... mas .. a yuki merece... XD

================================Flash Back================================

A brisa noturna passava por sobre os corpos adormecidos que no recanto da noite buscavam descanso. A melodia noturna era formada pelos doces sons da mata, a pequena cascata do riacho dava a noite um ar romântico, que a muito tempo não se via.O jovem hanyou (nem tão jovem assim XD) observava a cena composta pelo casal, a exterminadora e o monge que finalmente haviam se entendido, pela dupla (de dois XD) de youkais, e por ultimo (mas não menos importante), a colegial que dormia mansamente sem saber que estava sendo observada.

=============================Fim do Flash Back==============================

Vivera por ali durante muito tempo, mas, agora se sentia como se não fizesse parte dele.Era tudo tão estranho, tão vazio,... eternamente silencioso. Antes de sua chegada, nada fazia diferença, apesar de lacrado, consegui sentir tudo a sua volta, mas nada importava.

A partir do momento em que colocou os olhos nela, pode sentir que tudo havia mudado, tudo, e que não serei mais capaz de viver sem ela.Apesar da implicância, adorava a garota, e era bom sentir-se "aceito"pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Fechou os olhos sentindo o leve vento balançar seus longos cabelos prateados, e abriu-os novamente deixando as belas orbes douradas a mostra, lembrava-se de como ficava a noite toda zelando pelo sono de sua amada, a única que tinha a chave de seu coração, somente ela fora capaz de salvar-lhe do sono eterno, e quando falava isso, não se referia apenas ao fato dela ter retirado o flecha que lhe lacrava, mas também ao fato de tê-lo feito sentir, coisas, emoções que ele pensava conhecer, mas que estava enganado, muito enganado, não era nem necessário dizer que o que supostamente sentira por Kikyou não chegava nem perto do que sentia por Kagome, eram duas mulheres diferentes, com duas vidas diferentes, apesar de compartilharem a mesma alma, e as mesmas características físicas.Uma era doce, meiga, gentil, bondosa, atenciosa, extrovertida, carinhosa, delicada, terna, afetuosa, alegre, bonita, amável, e muitas outras características, que ele não conseguia enumerar.E a outra era fria, calculista, fechada, (literalmente...XD) desalmada, odiosa, insensível, apática, impassível, indolente, indiferente.Realmente Kikyou não fizera sentir-lhe nem metade, pensou com desgosto lembrando de todas as vezes que a magoara, preferindo a antiga sacerdotisa.

Doía-lhe, o coração, só em imaginar-se sem ela, a busca pela jóia fora algo sem importância comparado a falta que ela lhe fazia sentir, não queria lembrar-se daqueles tempos, mas, isso parecia algo impossível sendo que a todo o instante, a imagem da colegial vinha-lhe a mente. Era provável que depois de ter voltado para o seu mundo, como ele mesmo havia "mandado" , tivesse esquecido-se deles, tivesse esquecido-se dele, preferia não pensar nessa hipótese, ela jamais faria aquilo, jamais, pelo menos assim esperava.

A mundo ficava estranho sem a presença dela, ficava sem vida, sem sentido, somente estar próximo a ela já lhe acalmava, e viver sem ela era um martírio, sem seu doce perfume, que lhe embriagava, transformando tudo a sua volta em flores, suas longas madeixas negras, que deslizavam sobre o corpo esguio dando-lhe um ar levemente sensual, a pele clara, que contrastava com os cabelos, as bochechas rosadas, lhe dando um ar infantil, os brilhantes olhos, que reluziam conforme suas emoções, mas que agora se encontravam distantes, séculos distantes, formavam a mais bela imagem já vista, formavam a sua Kagome.

Sorriu com o pensamento, só em seus sonhos mais belos ela seria sua, sabia muito bem que não a merecia, sabia que um hanyou não era exatamente o que ela desejava, sabia que sem nem ao menos tentar, ela poderia conseguir coisa melhor que ele. O Kouga era um exemplo, mas, sabia que existiam outros, afinal, Kagome era perfeita. Sorriu, realmente a amava, nem se lembrava direito dos inúmeros "sentas" que levara, mas do mesmo jeito sentia falta. Sentia falta dela, do seu jeito alegre e descontraído, que encantava a todos, até mesmo os "sentas" eram perfeitos. Riu baixinho, somente para si, ele, o hanyou que não queria ter um coração, que não acreditava em emoções, estava completamente apaixonado.

Realmente, ele não era sua melhor opção,... um ela costumava dizer tantas vezes, ele era um grosso, mal-educado, desaforado, bruto, agressivo, insensível, como ele tentava parecer a todos, e muitos outros adjetivos, que ele não fizera questão de decorar. Seria um incrível absurdo se uma jovem tão doce (nem tão assim XD), ficasse com ele.

Como lhe doía vê-la chorando, especialmente por sua culpa, era demais para ele, sentia o peito comprimir-se em uma dolorosa agonia, comendo-o de dentro para fora, sufocando-o.

Ela fora a única que realmente o aceitara, sem se importar como que ele era, hanyou, youkai, ou humano, era simplesmente Inuyasha.

Kikyou... Às vezes sentia como se ela tivesse apenas brincado com seu pobre e sofrido coração, usarar-lo para conseguir purificar a jóia era seu plano, mas, isso só fora confirmado tempos depois, quando já não havia mais volta.

Graças a Kagome fora capaz de fazer amigos, não se sentia mais solitário, finalmente havia sido abençoado, pelo anjo da amizade, e mais tarde pelo do amor. Era uma pena não ter se dado conta disso antes.

Lembrava-se muito bem das batalhas, quando ele a protegia com sua vida, e ela fazia o mesmo, apesar de ser simplesmente uma humana - "Simplesmente a humana que eu amo..."-pensou.Apesar de ser muitas vezes mais forte que ela, sentia-se como se estivesse na sua sombra, ele era o hanyuo que protegia a colegial e nada mais. Kagome tentava dizer-lhe para viver a sua própria vida, não ficar em busca de um sonho simplesmente, pois se continuasse deste jeito, perderia o maior dos desejos,viver feliz, puramente feliz.

Recordava em como as delicadas mãos percorriam seu corpo, fazendo uma gostosa massagem, isso o fazia esquecer da dor que sentia no momento. Eram somente ela e ele. Juntos para sempre.

Pelo menos fora essa a conclusão que chegara depois da partida da jovem colegial.Fazia tempo que não provava de seus doces carinhos.Fazia tempo que não sentia seu cheiro.

O que havia se tornado?? Um mero hanyou, que preferiu alguém que apesar de saber que não amava, ainda era seu porto, fora com quem aprendera supostamente a amar, e mesmo que quisesse, ainda não era maduro o suficiente para distinguir tal sentimento.A leve segurança que sentia com a sacerdotisa, dissipara-se assim que a colegial partiu, sumindo por entre o manto negro do Poço Come Ossos.

Sofria tanto a cada vez que se lembrava de que estava sozinho, seu coração dói com a solidão. Seu corpo estremecia com o frio por não tê-la ao seu lado e sua mente era constantemente assombrada com o medo de que a culpa era única e exclusivamente sua.

Queria vê-la feliz, mas sem ela sua vida não tinha sentido, vê-la feliz... Não fora isso que fizera anos antes. Muito pelo contrário, quisera ser feliz sem se importar com ela, e agora pagava um alto preço por isso... a dura e perpétua solidão...

Seus olhos, mais uma vez marejados, deixavam inúmeras lágrimas descerem por suas bochechas.

Aproximou-se mais do velho poço, sentindo novamente, seu peito comprimir, sabia que as lágrimas de seus olhos já haviam terminado, mas seu coração ainda chorava dolorosas lágrimas de sangue, e lhe suplicava, que pelo menos desta vez, deixasse-o comandar seu corpo, deixasse-o ser livre para amar.

Hesitou ao por um dos pés em direção do negrume, afinal era noite, mais uma de suas noites de insônia. Faziam quatorze anos, quatorze dolorosos anos que não a via. Seria tolo em pensar que ela ainda o esperava, que ainda lembrava-se dele.Provavelmente toda aquela aventura não passada de um sonho infantil.

Fechou os olhos lembrando-se da ultima vez que a havia visto.Os olhos marejados, escondidos pelo cabelo negro, mas mesmo assim ele sabia que a havia magoado, e muito, sabia que ela chorava, mais uma vez por ele.Mais uma vez ele marcara-lhe a face com lágrimas grossas, cheias de ódio, raiva e tristeza, que somente ele lhe proporcionava.

Sentiu os pingos de chuva lavarem-lhe o rosto, local onde se encontravam os resquícios de suas lágrimas.Suspirou tentando "limpar a alma" com aquela densa chuva, as gotas caiam fortes, machucando-lhe a pele.Suas sensíveis orelhas encolheram-se, sentia medo, muito medo, algo não muito comum em um youkai poderoso como aquela humana poderia causar-lhe tanta agonia?? Tanta ânsia??

Sim estava ansioso, completamente ansioso, suas mãos tremiam, e a respiração estava sôfrega, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros, pôs a mão no coração tentando acalma-lo, foi inútil.

Baixou a cabeça sentindo a água escorrer pelo seu rosto, finalmente pulo, em direção a felicidade, pelo menos assim desejava.

Aspirou o ar sentindo uma doce fragrância, decididamente ela havia passado por ali recentemente, saiu em direção à claridade, escutando o som da chuva, quando começou a senti-la, olhou ao redor tentando descobrir o que mudara.Depois de alguns minutos constatou que não fora muita coisa, especialmente porque seu doce anjo estava lá.

Havia mudado, afinal agora tinha vinte e nove anos, e parecia muito mais madura, apesar de continuar com o olhar infantil.

Mesmo com o vista embaçada pela chuva caminho em sua direção, ela ainda não havia notado a sua presença.Estacou ao perceber, os soluços acompanhados do cheiro de lágrimas.

Ela estava com as mãos sobre a Árvore Sagrada, acariciando-lhe o caule, e chorava, murmurando coisas incompreensíveis até para ele, até para seus poderes de youkai.

Ficou fitando-a, sem se mexer, não sabia se por medo, ou por querer contempla-la por mais alguns instantes.

========================================================================

A garota cansada de ficar sob a chuva virou-se indo em direção à casa, com a cabeça baixa, parecia que o peso do mundo estava em seus ombros, e de olhos fechados, tentando conter as lágrimas seguiu. Parou ao perceber que alguém estava na sua frente, e puniu-se mentalmente por pensar que ele havia voltado, era impossível ele havia escolhido a Kikyou e não a ela.

Novamente lágrimas escorriam por sua face, já estava cansada de tentar contê-las, sendo assim, deixou-as correrem livres. Faziam anos que ela chorava deste jeito, chorava tentando lavar a alma com as próprias lagrimas... mas... o que a fizera pensar que ele voltar??... parou, lembrando-se de ter esbarrado em alguém.Murmurou umas desculpas e afastou-se de leve, o estranho falou-lhe algo que sua mente não compreendeu, mas que seu coração entendia perfeitamente.

Sem motivo aparente abraçou-lhe, chorando copiosamente, e afundando seu rosto no peito do rapaz. Respirou fundo ao notar que ele tinha o mesmo perfume de Inuyasha, tantos anos haviam se passado e ela não esquecera seu cheiro, seus abraços, e... Arregalou levemente os lhos, subindo a cabeça para fitá-lo, e sorrindo ao notar que não estava enganada...

Abraçando-o com mais força falou:

-Porque demorou tanto??- ele olhou-a sorridente, algo não muito típico dele, acariciou-lhe os cabelos, e falou:

-Porque esperastes tanto??- ela retribuiu o sorriso, e perdeu-se no doce olhar dourado...

FIM

"Aqui vos fala.. a melhor.. amiga, aluna, filha, sobrinha, neta, entre outros, do mundooooo todooooo.... hauhauhau... gy-chan com auréola e asinhas de anjo.... seria tão bom se minhas amigas, meus professores, meus pais, meus tios, meus avos entre outros, pensassem do mesmo jeito....XD..

Hauhauhau.... gente... não estranhem... eu posso estar escrevendo... mas.. eu estou com trinta e nove de febre...XD....meus pais me matam assim que souberem....bem... essa fic é de todo o coração e tem vários erros é a yuki quem revisa para mim... esse cap. Não foi revisado..XD( não sou muito boa em português...=Pp)... eu espero que vocês gostem.... mas especialmente a yuki, ne???XD...

Eu sei que ficou péssima.... é que... meio.. eu ando sem imaginação para continua a escrever fics.. portanto.. idéias são bem vindas...

Kissus e ja ne......(espero que gostem...=Pp)


End file.
